Loonatics Unleashed
Loonatics was the Looney Tunes in the future at the year 2772. Team Loonatics 'Ace Bunny' Ace is clever, savvy, a born leader, who wears his uniform with yellow accents. Ace is the team's leader. He fights in close proximity of his enemies, using his martial arts skills more often than his laser vision. An adept martial artist and swords-hare; his sword, as revealed in the second season is a weapon from the planet Freleng (link to Friz Freleng) called the Guardian Strike Sword. 'Lexi Bunny ' Lexi occasionally expresses concern about her looks, in "Loonatics on Ice" when Zadavia tells them about the freeze, Lexi mutters about how wearing a sweater would make her look chubby. A further example is in The World Is My Circus after being mutated by the DNA scrambler of RingMaster and Otto she says that they can't keep fighting and the Pepe Le Pew look is not her. This is an ironic statement as she along with all the other Loonatics would eventually encounter Pierre Le Pew (the evil human parody of Pepe Le Pew) who observed her placing a Pterosaur back into the Acmetropolis Zoo (it was implied that he released the animals to be able to recruit Slam to his illegal fights arena) and Pierre attempted to flirt with/hit on her by complimenting her looks. Lexi however was predictably repulsed by Pierre's stench and creepy mannerisms. It is also a fact that she is extremely sea sick. 'Danger Duck ' Danger Duck (usually referred to as just 'Duck') the spotlight hungry, egoistical member of the Loonatics and he is a descendant of Daffy Duck and most likely Melissa Duck, he wears an orange colored costume. His voice sounds similar to Daffy Duck, but without his trademark lisp, Duck longs to lead the Loonatics. though he does seem to accept/tolerate Ace's impressive leadership. Duck boasts teleportation powers (called a "quantum quack" in the opening credits and simply called "Quacking" by Duck himself) and the ability to toss magical energy spheres (often referred to as "Eggs"). In season 2, he developed a new power called Aquadense. 'Slam Tasmanian ' Slam Tasmanian is the group's muscle-bound heavyweight and wears a purple uniform. Slam is a descendant of Taz, The Tasmanian Devil, and most likely Tasmanian She-Devil. Just like his ancestor Taz he can spin like them. He also talks like Taz. 'Tech E. Coyote ' As a member of the Loonatics, Tech acts as the team's source of various crime fighting gadgets and vehicles, typically as the situation requires. The meteor's energy gifted him with magnetic manipulation powers as well as the ability to regenerate his body after being disintegrated or suffering injury (a likely reference to his ancestor's tendency to suffer grueling injuries yet rapidly recover). Tech also has naturally high intelligence, but appeared to be as accident-prone as his ancestor during flashbacks to his college days (this prompted one of his teachers to say out of frustration, "I used to think you Tech were a mad genius, now I think you're just mad!" Since the meteor, his intelligence seems to have increased considerably, or perhaps it's just that practice makes perfect, as his inventions (nearly) always work. He was quite smart before, however, as Mallory (in the episode Master Mind) said, "You Tech taught me everything I know," and she is very smart. 'Rev Runner ' Rev is quite smart, being the only one capable of understanding Tech's highly academic speech, though he is no where near as smart as Tech. Rev is actually quite good friends with Tech, despite their ancestor's long time rivalry and Rev's family's dislike of coyotes. It has been brought into question which of the two is better at inventing, however, Tech proved to be the better inventor when Rev begged him to help complete the Robo Amigo. Rev is very irritating to everyone even the bad guys causing everyone to tell him to Shut Up. Category:Set in the Future Category:Warner Bros Category:2005 series debut Category:Rated 12+ Category:Action Heroes Category:TV Shows Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Shows